This application is not related to any pending applications.
This application is not referenced in any microfiche appendix.
The present invention relates generally to devices to stabilize camera positioning and in particular, to a body mounted camera support assembly embodying a mono-pod receptacle with an integrated bore for insertably receiving a mono-pod.
Numerous and varied attempts to provide a stabilized photography platform which can worn about a human torso have been attempted in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,214 (the ""214 patent) issued on Oct. 31, 1995 to Brian Buswell purports to disclose and claim a body mounted camera support assembly to be used in conjunction with a tripod. The disclosure and claims of the ""214 patent clearly articulate intent and teaching relating to stands having at least two adjustable legs requiring locking elements to be mounted to the lower end of said legs. As such, the ""214 patent fails to address the art enhancement teachings of the instant invention where user preference for a mono-pod camera mount may be accommodated via a receiving aperture and adjustment means for receiving, positioning and securing the mono-pod in a desired position.
The ""214 patent further discusses other camera mounting assemblies and camera support assemblies part and disclosed in association with its history of the related art. Said patents are herein offered for purposes of full and enabling disclosure with each of said following patents incorporated by reference herein in its entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 817,207 to Wheeler; U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,826 to Shapiro; U.S. Pat. No. 2,952,200 to Welch; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,513 to Wolf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,490 to Gottschalk; U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,986 to Carter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,034 to Welt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,309 to Breslau and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,187 to Abbott.
An apparatus for supporting a camera in a stable position from an individual""s torso comprising, a storage compartment which is defined by upper and lower walls, opposite side walls and front and rear walls, the rear wall further comprising a proximal attachment surface and a distal attachment surface; a waist band with first and second locking elements attached to the proximal attachment surface of the rear wall, a neck band attached to the proximal attachment surface of the rear wall, a mono-pod receptacle with a mono-pod receiving bore, and at least one adjustable attachment means for fixedly positioning a mono-pod insertably received within the receiving bore.
It is an object of the instant invention to teach and disclose a camcorder/camera body pack that can be worn in front of a human torso and that further integrates and fixedly positions a mono-pod.
A further object of the instant invention is to eliminate the strain of holding a camera for an undetermined period of time and prevent the arms from falling asleep.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to allow a photographer to film for a longer period of time than is presently realized via art of contemporary design.
Another object of the instant invention is to enable a photographer to have access to accessories, such as film, lens, etc. via one or more storage areas which are embodied within a pack storage compartment of the apparatus.
A further object of the instant invention is to allow a photographer to move from position to position without stowing a camera, or having to carry separate camera bags and/or tripod.
Another object of the instant invention is to facilitate and enhance the speed in which the photographer may cover a photographically significant event.
An additional object of the instant invention is to eliminate the photographer""s locating of an appropriate surface area to set up and position a tripod.
A further object of the instant invention is to reduce physical strain of the photographer by removing weight from the photographer""s arms and transferring weight to the trunk of a body.
Another object of the instant invention is to protect a camera and accessories from adverse weather conditions via storage of said camera and accessories in the invention""s storage area.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to enable all persons to hold a camera more steadily irrespective of experience.
A further object of the instant invention is to allow motion shots to appear smoother via the stable operating platform provided by the instant invention.
A further object of the instant invention is to render unlikely the theft of a camera/camcorder once attached to the mono-pod of the instant invention.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only, and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein by reference, and which constitute a part of this specification, illustrate certain embodiments of the invention and, together with the detailed description, serve to explain the principles of the present invention.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangement so the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the design engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description and/or from the practice of the invention.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings, depictions and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments and results of the invention.